staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Marca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Strażak Sam - Sprawa lukrecjowych nitek, odc. 20 (Fireman Sam // The case of liquorice shoelace, ep. 20); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 08:45 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Historia Alana Mrówkojada, odc. 9 (The Story of Alan The Aardvark, ep. 9); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 09:00 Domisie - Bal u Sójki; program dla dzieci 09:25 Domisiowe Bajki - Jak błaznował Błazenek 09:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 17 - Jak wybuchła wojna czesko - amerykańska (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 17 Jak vypukla cesko - amerycka valka); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000) 10:00 Wielkie porządki (The Life Laundry); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 10:35 Zapytaj prawnika ; magazyn 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 4255 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4470); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:30 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 2/24 - Sprawa cętkowanej wstęgi (The case of the speckled band); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Siła z natury; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1247; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1636 - TXT str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Zakopower ; koncert 14:00 Ropa naftowa odc. 1/3 Wiek ropy (Crude); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007) 14:35 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Piosenka dla Europy 2009 15:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4256 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4471); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4257 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4472); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:45 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki 17:30 Klan - odc. 1641 - TXT str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1785; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1252; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 27 19:00 Wieczorynka - Baranek Shaun - Kret, odc. 12 (Mountains out of Molehills); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Pocoyo tańczy, odc. 2 (Pocoyo dance); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Krówka Mu Mu - Gdzie jest mrowisko?, odc. 26 (The ant who couldnt concentrate, ep. 26); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Koszmarna pomyłka (Fatal Error) - TXT str.777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2005) 21:55 Pryzmat; program publicystyczny 22:30 Sfora - odc. 1/9 23:35 Sfora - odc. 2/9 00:35 Kino nocnych marków - Marcowe migdały; film fabularny 02:00 Notacje - Ignacy Gogolewski. To był teatr Wyborny; cykl dokumentalny 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 187 Przeprosiny; telenowela TVP 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly - odc 15/26 Domek na drzewie (Milly, Molly ep. Tree Hut); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008) 06:40 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 389; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie 08:50 Pogoda 09:25 Panorama 10:05 Pogoda 10:50 Święta wojna - (300) 300 kroków na północ od żubra; serial TVP 11:20 Flipper - odc. 7/44 Wierzę Ci (Flipper ep. True believer); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:05 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 2 - Jak wygrać w gry komputerowe; serial animowany 12:10 Magnum odc.45/162 - Czas przeszły (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3 Past tense); serial kraj prod.USA (1982) 13:05 Pierścień ognia - Kalifornia (Journey Into The Ring Of Fire) - TXT str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:00 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 37/52 Lily i Grace (Radio Free Roscoe ep. Lil' and Grace); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 14:40 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 647; serial TVP 15:40 Orzeł czy reszta - (10) ; talk-show 16:35 Córki McLeoda - Słaba płeć odc. 2 (McLeod's Daughters, Ducks on the Pond); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2001) 17:30 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają - (7) 17:50 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/LIX - TXT str.777; teleturniej 19:35 Hit Generator Mix - 5 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 235 - TXT str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:30 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester United - Internazionale ( studio ) 20:45 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester United - Internazionale ( I poł. ) 21:30 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester United - Internazionale ( studio ) 21:45 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester United - Internazionale ( II poł. ) 22:35 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester United - Internazionale ( studio ) 22:50 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 23:25 Warto rozmawiać - Kto nie chce rodzin zastępczych ? 00:15 Alibi na środę - Zabójcza miłość - . (Je t'aime a te tuer); serial kraj prod.Francja (2006) 02:05 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:14 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:14 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:02 Historia zamachu w Madrycie (The Madrid Connection); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:46 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:25 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:28 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:41 Zawodowcy; magazyn 03:05 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:38 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny 04:03 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:25 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:29 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:13 Teleplotki 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:52 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Informacje lubuskie 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Rozmowa dnia 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:14 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:14 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Informacje lubuskie 16:55 Prognoza pogody 17:00 Lubuska kronika kulturalna 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Informacje lubuskie 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Rozmowa dnia 18:45 W twojej sprawie 19:00 Rok na winnicy 19:20 Eurofundusze. Pisz i zdobywaj 19:40 Rozmaitości lubuskie 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Rozmowa dnia 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:02 Historia zamachu w Madrycie (The Madrid Connection); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:46 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:25 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:28 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:41 Zawodowcy; magazyn 03:05 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:38 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny 04:03 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:25 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:29 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:13 Teleplotki 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:52 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 134, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:10 Świat według Kiepskich - Wal magistra - odc. 15, Polska 1999 8:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Wio - odc. 16, Polska 1999 9:15 Rodzina zastępcza - Stan kryzysowy - odc. 15, Polska 1999 9:50 Rodzina zastępcza - Polarnik - odc. 16, Polska 1999 10:25 Miodowe lata - Mocne plecy - odc. 8, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 13, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1236, Polska 2009 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 75, USA 2005 13:00 Boston Public - odc. 65, USA 2002-2003 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 868, Polska 2009 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 116, serial komediowy, USA 2004 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 117, serial komediowy, USA 2004 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 23, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 3, USA 2003-2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 869, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1237, Polska 2009 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - odc. 195, Polska 2005 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - odc. 178, Polska 2004 21:00 Moja super eksdziewczyna - komedia romantyczna, USA 2006 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Najśmieszniejsze momenty świata - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 0:15 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 1:15 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:15 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 102, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago - odc. 2, serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2007 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1100, Polska 2009 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Chcę być wolna Polska 2009 14:45 Krok od domu - odc. 15, USA 2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Dlaczego mężczyzna zakłada figi i przykleja tipsy? 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 103, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Spójrz na mnie 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1101, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Cisza i spokój 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 22:30 Człowiek pies - dramat sensacyjny, Francja, USA, Wielka Brytania 2005 0:40 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 1:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:00 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:00 Telesklep - magazyn 3:20 Rozmowy w toku - Dlaczego mężczyzna zakłada figi i przykleja tipsy? 4:15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:35 Lalola - odc. 80, Argentyna 2007 5:20 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 5:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:25 Zbuntowani - odc. 49, Meksyk 2004 8:25 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 9:25 Słodkie zmartwienia - odc. 7, USA 1996 9:55 Słodkie zmartwienia - odc. 8, USA 1996 10:25 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 7, serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 2008 11:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:25 Lalola - odc. 81, Argentyna 2007 13:30 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:00 Słodkie zmartwienia - odc. 9, USA 1996 15:30 Słodkie zmartwienia - odc. 10, USA 1996 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 50, Meksyk 2004 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 8, serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20:00 W pułapce ognia - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 22:05 Komando Foki atakuje - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 00:05 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 1:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:05 Legionista - film przygodowy, USA 1998 3:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka - Glina; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zwierzowiec - Strach ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Pora na doktora; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Sztuka dyrygowania; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Afisz - Projekt Hołowno; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Na wyłączność - Sławomir Idziak; wywiad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1247; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1626; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 70; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Nieznani sprawcy - Co za piekielny los; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Errata do biografii - Tadeusz Dołęga Mostowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - Glina; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Zwierzowiec - Strach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - O miłości w mieście miłości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /9/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1247; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 7 - Zatrute źródło; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1626; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 13/13 - Wypadek; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 System 09 - Bogaćcie się; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /9/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1247; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 7 - Zatrute źródło; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1626; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 13/13 - Wypadek; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /9/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 System 09 - Bogaćcie się; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 7/10 Pantomima; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 KFPP Opole - '84 - Klaus Mitffoch; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Upadek Muru Berlińskiego - cz. 7 (Fall of the Wall /7/); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Uwertura do opery "Moc przeznaczenia" - Giuseppe Verdi (SILVERSTERKONZERT 1978 / VERDI - OUVERTURE ZU: DIE NACHT); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1978); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Bajor w Buffo cz. 1; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Opole 1970; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie - Rozmowa 4. Dziennikarka "Głosu Wybrzeża"; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.5; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Wielcy kompozytorzy - Piotr Czajkowski (P. Czajkowski); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Miniatury muzyczne - Andrzej Hiolski śpiewa arię Oniegina z IV aktu opery "Eugeniusz Oniegin" Piotra Czajkowskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:30 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Sztetl - odc. 1 (Shtetl); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Sztetl - odc. 2 (Shtetl); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Kino krótkich filmów - Historia wody (Une histoire d'eau); film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Francja (1958); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Miniatury muzyczne - Karol Szymanowski - Pentezilea op. 18; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Dokumenty Wernera Herzoga - Fata Morgana (Fata Morgana); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1970); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Wszystko na sprzedaż; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Andrzej Łapicki, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Daniel Olbrychski, Małgorzata Potocka, Elżbieta Kępińska, Bogumił Kobiela, Irena Laskowska, Tadeusz Kalinowski, Jacek Domański; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Polski film dokumentalny - Szkoła podstawowa czyli wykształciuchy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Włóczęga (Ramble On); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kanał; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1956); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Teresa Iżewska, Tadeusz Janczar, Wieńczysław Gliński, Stanisław Mikulski, Emil Karewicz, Tadeusz Gwiazdkowski, Władysław Sheybal, Teresa Berezowska, Zofia Lindorf, Jan Englert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Studio R - Bielska Zadymka Jazzowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Giganci fortepianu - Krystian Zimerman - I Koncert fortepianowy Johannesa Brahmsa (Brahms - Piano concerto No. 1); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1984); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Strefa - Kult Off Kino - odc. 31 "90 lat minęło", "Pan Chlebek"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Strefa - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 63 Acuarela cz.1; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Strefa - Alfabet Polskiego Performance - Natalia Lach - Lachowicz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Kino nocne - Mroczne dziedzictwo (Undertow); dramat kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:55 Studio R - Bielska Zadymka Jazzowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Rudolf Tauer. Jestem człowiekiem dwóch nacji; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Notacje - Rudolf Tauer. Mój Wrocław; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kontrowersje - Kwadratura Okrągłego Stołu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Skazani na siebie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 6 - Jak sprzedawać młotek; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:34 Siła bezsilnych - Walka o Milenium; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Powstanie w Brzegu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Dzieje Polaków - Marzec niepokornych dzieci; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Kochany Panie Prezydencie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 4 - Jak zdobyć naprawdę dużą rybę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Europa Jana Pawła II; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Europa - Świat Jana Pawła II; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Rody Polskie - Sobańscy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Papież Tysiąclecia - Ksiądz Karol z Wadowic; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Papież tysiąclecia - Od Wadowic do Rzymu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kulisy III RP - Aksamitna rewolucja; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 W Pradze, Vsetatach i w Kersku u Hrabala; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Za obce pieniądze - Groby, których nie ma; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Obława augustowska; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 5 - Jak podróżować autostopem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Tajemnice historii - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 24 (odc. 24); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 10/2009; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 7 - Jak zostać sławnym bohaterem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Wojna domowa - odc. 1/15 - Ciężkie jest życie; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Alina Janowska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Irena Kwiatkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Krzysztof Musiał, Elżbieta Góralczyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Tajemnice historii - Zdarzyło się w Mafekingu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Tajemnice historii - Sensacje XX wieku - Stalowe Przymierze odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tajemnice historii Oni zmienili świat - Elie Wiesel (Elie Wiesel); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Pojedynek - Che - logo rewolucji; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Che - idol czy legenda; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 2 - Jak wygrać w gry komputerowe; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:03 Siła bezsilnych - Niewierna Magdalenka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Zmiana Władzy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Siła bezsilnych - Niewierna Magdalenka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Wojna domowa - odc. 2/15 - Bilet za fryzjera; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 3 - Jak zdobyć superkobietę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:34 Tajemnice historii - Jan Paweł Woronicz - człowiek trudnych czasów; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:04 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1992/4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:35 Nieśmiertelni - odc. 11 (odc. 11); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuopio (.) kraj prod.Finlandia (2009); STEREO 09:45 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Turyn (Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Turyn) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 11:35 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga: Frisch Auf Goppingen - TBV Lemgo (Bundesliga: Frisch Auf Goppingen - TBV Lemgo) kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO 13:00 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Cracovia - Tychy (finał 2); STEREO 14:45 Liga Mistrzów - Internazionale - Man. United (Internazionale - Man. United) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 16:30 Liga Mistrzów - Lyon - Barcelona (Lyon - Barcelona) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 18:15 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Vancouver (bieg 15 km kobiet) (Vancouver (bieg 15 km kobiet)) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 20:00 Wyścigi Superbike - przed sezonem; STEREO 20:30 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: CCC Polkowice - Wisła Kraków; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Vancouver (bieg 20 km mężczyzn) (Vancouver (bieg 20 km mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 01:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 16:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (gigant mężczyzn - II przejazd) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (gigant mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 17:05 Dzika Polska - Las kormoranów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (65) - Cyganie morza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Dania (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Dania) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 19:30 Dzika Polska - W kaczym świecie; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Puchar UEFA - Lech Poznań - AS Nancy ; STEREO 20:50 Puchar UEFA - Lech Poznań - AS Nancy - II połowa; STEREO 21:45 Oda do radości; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku